Home at Last
by poetLaurie
Summary: A post-mission incident puts Buzz in danger, but he returns home at last, which is where this one-shot begins. And hey, a one-shot by me that is more than just fluff LOL  Comments are love!


**A/N: **had to write this down in the hopes that it would then free up mental space for the other story on which I am still working LOL Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Buzz Lightyear leaned heavily against the door to his barracks. He had been gone for almost a month, the last two and a half weeks of which were not part of the scheduled mission. He and his team had been on a mission to rescue a cadet from the Void, a mission at which they were successful. Zurg, however, had sprung a nasty trap, hoping to lose his arch-nemesis to the Void permanently. Buzz shuddered at how very close to succeeding Zurg had been. It had taken a great deal of his skill, and a good dose of luck, for Buzz to make it back to Star Command alive and mostly unharmed. As it was, his suit had practically fallen to pieces at the slightest touch when he stepped into the decompression chamber.<p>

He pushed himself off of the door and looked around the empty quarters; what he saw made him chuckle slightly. The place was messy; the fact that it was only slightly so impressed Buzz somewhat, given that it was not in Jessie's nature to be neat. Thinking of his wife caused his smile to slip as he walked back to their bedroom to change into clean clothes. Nebula had told him that, since his crew returned without him, she had been spending a great deal of time helping at the infirmary. From other sources, namely Mira, he knew she had been spending a great deal less time getting rest. He knew she would still be at the medical bay and not know of his arrival. He also knew she would have made Zurg happy and killed him if he just walked into the infirmary without warning. As he tugged his shirt over his head, he heard the door click shut. Poking his head into the living room area, his heart thudded as he saw Jessie.

Her body language practically screamed her weariness. She had circles under her eyes and a few strands of hair had fallen out of her typical braid. With a deep sigh, she sank on to the edge of one of the couch cushions, covering her face with her hands.

At the gesture, Buzz's heart broke and he moved quietly in to the room. He knelt in front of her and ran a light hand over her knee, "Jess."

With a startled cry, Jessie lowered her hands and jumped back on the cushion. Her green eyes widened at the sight of her husband and she pressed a quick hand to his cheek to make sure he was not simply a figment of her imagination. The warmth of his skin confirmed her sanity and she let out another cry, this time of delight. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, as if she was afraid he would suddenly slip away.

Buzz wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his other hand on her head. He breathed in deeply. It had been almost three years since they had been married and Jessie had left the ranch to be with him at Star Command, yet she still smelled like the sunshine and wind over a prairie field. He pulled her back just far enough that he could fulfill his only desire for the past few weeks, kissing her firmly and with just a hint of desperation. He could taste the salt from her tears and knew a few of his own were mixed in.

She pulled away, her thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. "You're home. You're really home." He nodded and she closed her eyes briefly in relief. "I was so afraid, Buzz."

"So was I," he admitted, "but I kept thinking of you and that kept me going. Besides, I was going to be damned if I let Zurg keep me from getting back to you. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Does Nebula know you're back?"

He nodded, "Yes. And he told me how you've barely left the infirmary."

"I had to do somethin'; just sitting around not knowing was driving me crazy. So they let me help with the cadet that was brought back."

"How is he?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head sadly. "It's like he's not even in there. He doesn't remember anything; we have to feed him, change him… it's like a toddler. The only time there was a change was at night, when he would go to sleep."

"What happened then?"

"He'd just scream, like he was being tortured by some unseen force," she shuddered. "The doctor finally had to give him a sedative, just so he would be able to rest." She raised her eyes to his, her voice hushed, "Is that what the Void does to people?"

Buzz nodded, "Frankly, I'm surprised Zurg even got as close to it as he did. It was a desperate move." Seeing the distress in Jessie's eyes, he took her hands in his, his thumb running over her knuckles. He opened his mouth to reassure her, but was intercepted by the chirp of an incoming transmission. "Who on earth is that?"

Jessie jumped up, "Ohmigosh, it's Woody! I forgot! I have been calling him every day after my shift was over, just to give up any update, if there was one. He's probably worried sick because I am late."

A smile spread over Buzz's face, "Let me answer it." He sat before the video screen and accepted the transmission. "Howdy, Sheriff."

Woody stared for a moment before passing a hand over his face, "Oh thank goodness. You're okay?"

Buzz nodded as Jessie leaned around from behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Yes, I'm okay. Glad to be home." He filled Woody in, telling him what Jessie had already heard.

Woody shook his head, "That was an awfully close call. Think it's time to hang up the helmet?"

"Closer than I care to think about. But Zurg won't get that chance again. And no; as long as he's out there, I'm not going anywhere. How are Bo and the ruffians? I mean, kids?" he grinned, wanting to change to a happier subject.

Woody's smile beamed, "They're fine. She'll be glad to know you're okay."

As Woody prattled on about the latest escapades, Jessie leaned over and whispered something into Buzz's ear. He looked at her, a glint in his blue eyes. He waited for Woody to take a breath, "Hey, Woody? Sorry, but I have an important debriefing to attend. I'm going to see what I can do about a leave; maybe Jessie and I can get out there for a visit."

"Sounds good. Jessie, take care of him, huh?"

She grinned, "Don't worry, I will. Love to Bo and the kids!"

As soon as the screen went black, Buzz pulled Jessie around so she sat straddling his lap.

"Debriefing, huh?" she grinned.

He nodded, slipping a hand under her shirt, his fingers caressing the smooth skin of her back. "Care to join me?"

Her skin tingled where his fingers touched, "Is it public or private? You know how I hate crowds." She raked her fingers through his short, brown hair.

"Very private," he tugged her hair out of its braid, running his fingers through the fiery locks. "I'd say a very intimate setting."

Jessie pulled at his shirt, "One more thing before I agree."

"Hmm?" he sounded through the fabric as his shirt passed over his head. Jessie's face was very close to his, her green eyes bright.

"Will it be a thorough debriefing?"

Buzz pulled the collar of her button down shirt away from her neck, planting soft kisses in a trail up to her ear. "Incredibly," he whispered.

She turned her head, catching his lips against hers. His fingers worked the buttons on her shirt and she smiled at him, "Let's get started, then."


End file.
